Cunning
Cunning Skills : The rogue uses a number of tricks and sneaky tactics to accomplish their goals. The rogue can learn any skill from any of the three main focuses at the appropriate level, but will receive a bonus if they know three or more skills from one single focus. Cunning skills are a mix of passive bonuses and active abilities. Shadow Focus By taking to the art of shadows the rogue delves deep into deception and misdirection, allowing them to seek out an opening or means of escape. *'Feint' - The rogue constantly twists and turns in such a way that all enemies suffer a -2 penalty on hit rolls and reflex saves made against the rogue. Passive. *'Misstep '- If the thief makes a successful reflex save against an attacking enemy, the thief trips them up, preventing them from taking any actions on their next turn. Passive. *'Shadow Dance' - The rogue moves so quickly that enemies find it difficult to tell where they are. The rogue takes no damage from non-magical sources for their next 2 turns. Combat action. The rogue can use this skill once per day. *'Blinding Powder' - Targeted enemy becomes blinded for 1d4 turns, preventing them from taking any ready or combat actions. Combat action. The rogue can use this skill a number of times per day equal to their dexterity modifier. *'Flashbomb' - Throws a bag of explosive powder up to 20 feet away. Upon impact, anyone within 5 feet becomes blinded for a number of turns equal to your intelligence modifier. Combat action. The rogue can use this skill once per day. *'Decoy' - The rogue uses convincing mimicry to make a targeted enemy sound like them. All creatures who fail a Will save will treat the target as an enemy for 1d6 turns. Combat action. The rogue rolls 1d20 and adds their intelligence modifier. If the result is 15 or higher the action is successful. Blood Focus The rogue's prowess with a blade and expertise with assassination comes into play, dispatching enemies quickly. *'Cheap Shot' - The rogue attacks an enemy in a vital spot, causing them to be stunned and prevent them from taking any actions for 1d4 turns. Combat action. The rogue can use this skill a number of times equal to their dexterity modifier. *'Throw' - The rogue throws any small weapon in their inventory, dealing weapon damage plus your dexterity modifier in bonus damage. The thrown weapons can be retrieved once the target they struck is dead. Combat action. The rogue can use this skill a number of times per day equal to their dexterity modifier. *'Going for the Vitals' - The rogue focuses all their attacks on an enemies organs for 1d4 turns, dealing bonus damage on all attacks equal to their dexterity modifier multiplied by 3. Ready action. The rogue can use this skill once per day. *'Flank '- The rogue uses a quick burst of speed to get around their enemy and attack them from behind. Causes the next attack the rogue uses to automatically count as a backstab. Ready action. The rogue can use this skill a number of times per day equal to their dexterity modifier. *'Juggle' - The rogue attacks an enemy 3 times. The first attack deals weapon damage. The second attack will unbalance the target, disrupting any defensive actions. The third will then deal weapon damage and push the target back 5 feet. Combat Action. The rogue can use this skill once per day. *'Shiv' - The rogue stabs an enemy, dealing weapon damage plus continued damage equal to your dexterity modifier for 1d4 turns. Requires a dagger in the main or off hand. Combat action. The rogue can use this skill a number of times per day equal to their dexterity modifier. Night Focus The rogue chooses to rely on stealth rather than confrontation, hiding under darkness and sneaking away when the coast is clear. *'Now You See Me' - The rogue instantly becomes invisible to enemies and gains a +2 to their stealth skill for a number of turns equal to your dexterity modifier. Combat action. The rogue can use this skill a number of times per day equal to their intelligence modifier. *'Fade' - All enemies lose sight of the rogue, even when attacked, for 1d6 turns. Ready action. The rogue can use this skill once per day. *'Retreat' - The rogue jumps backwards 10 feet. If no longer in the line of sight of an enemy, the rogue becomes stealthed for 1 turn. Combat action. The rogue can use this skill a number of times per day equal to their dexterity modifier. *'I Must Be Going' - Any time the rogue makes a successful reflex save against an attacking enemy, they become invisible to that enemy for 1 turn. Passive. *'I Was Never Here' - A number of enemies equal to your intelligence modifier lose sight of the rogue until you perform another action against them. Combat action. The rogue can use this skill once per day. *'Moon Dance '- The rogue turns the darkness against their enemy, causing all enemies to suffer a -3 penalty to hit rolls against the rogue as long as they are in low light or darkness. Passive. Thieves Tricks * Assassin's Arts *'Flashing Death '- The rogue attacks with an undrawn melee weapon, pulling it from it's sheathe so quickly the enemy doesn't have time to respond. This attack cannot be dodged or blocked, and deals 1.5 times weapon damage. This attack cannot be a critical hit, and can only be used with a weapon that has not been drawn or sheathed on the turn Flashing Death is used. *'Red Wind '- The rogue moves at great speed, attacking nearby enemies with their equipped melee weapon. This deals weapon damage to all enemies within 10 feet of the rogue. After this attack is performed, the rogue sheathes the weapon that was used. *'Demon's Breath '- For the next two turns, any ranged weapon attacks made by the rogue while in stealth gain +3 to their hit and damage rolls. This advantage is lost if the rogue is spotted before the attacks are made. *'Armor Break' - The rogue strikes a single target with such force that they deal an additional 1d6 damage and permanently lower the targets armor value by 2. *'Clandestine Needle '- The rogue attacks with a concealed ''small weapon, plunging it into a vital spot on their enemy. The rogue gets a +4 bonus to hit rolls with this attack, dealing 1.5 times weapon damage. *'Devil's Grip '''- The rogue slams a small or medium weapon through their enemies foot, preventing them from getting away. Causes target enemy to lose all movement actions for 1d4 turns.